


Moment

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Series: Interested!Amaro [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chemistry, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Conversations, Dating, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Friendship, Stolen Moments, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: You and Nick share a moment in the locker room.





	Moment

The locker room was deserted, something which you were thankful for as you fiddled with the combination lock attached to your locker. The truth was you didn’t actually need anything out of your metal container, you simply needed a moment to yourself. You needed a second to take a deep breath and let your thudding heart settle.

    For a moment you were back at that crime scene, that tiny three month old baby swaddled in yellow blankets as she squirmed against the hold you had on her. You struggled to understand how a mother could give away their own daughter to a stranger, you couldn’t wrap your brain around it. Thankfully  now baby Katie was back at home with her father who had been horrified by his wife’s decision to get rid of their child.

    "You look deep in thought.“ Nick murmured, wrapping his arms around your waist and hugging your athletic form against him. You leaned back into his embrace as Nick’s chin came to rest upon your shoulder.

    “It’s this case.” you told him quietly. “I just want to forget about it.”

    “I can help with that.” he whispered, placing his hands on your hips and turning you around so that you were facing him.

    Your back came to rest against the lockers. Nick’s dark gaze fixated on yours as his thumbs smoothing over the patch of skin just underneath the hem of your blouse. You shivered as his fingers kneaded into the tender flesh, sending a rush of heat coursing through your body. Nick’s lips caressed yours, your fingers running through his dark curly hair, drawing him closer as his tongue dived into your mouth. You relished the taste of him, the feel of his body pressed up against you as he flooded your system like the most potent narcotic.

    You didn’t want to pull away, the sensation of losing yourself in Nick was exactly what you wanted. You needed to forget about everything you’d seen today, all the helplessness you had felt. The scent of his rosewood cologne clung to his skin as you breathed him. His lips left yours, brushing the corner of your mouth before he trailed a searing pattern along your jaw, his teeth grazing that delicate area on the curve of your throat.

    “Nick…” you gasped, your body arching by it’s own violation.

    “Come to dinner with me tonight.” Nick whispered into your ear.

    “This is starting to sound like a date.” you murmur as Nick pulled back so you could see the seriousness in those brilliant dark eyes.

    “I think I made my interest known last night.” he informed you. “Even though we didn’t get a chance to talk this morning before we got called out.”

    You’d both been woken up by phone calls from Olivia and Rollins requesting you get your asses into work due to the amber alert that had been issued on Katie Melbery.

    “Just tell me where and when and I’ll be there.” you told him, your palms coming to rest on his muscular chest, your fingertips tracing over his firm pectorals through the fabric of his shirt.

    “My place.” he murmured, his lips curving up into that boyish smile. “7pm.”


End file.
